The present invention relates to a reinforced automobile body structure including a body shell and a windshield which are made of plastic.
Automobile windshields are generally in the form of glass sheets that are produced by bending flat glass sheets of constant thickness through a floating process.
Where windshields are made of glass, they are divided into front, side, and rear windows between which structural members such as pillars are disposed for a desired degree of mechanical strength.
The windshields comprising glass sheets cannot however be formed with ease. Since they are low in shock resistance, they must be divided into front, side, and rear windows and pillars must be provided therebetween.
Therefore, the glass windshields cannot be attached easily, increase the weight of the automobile, and are of poor aerodynamic characteristics.
Various efforts have been made to reduce the weight of automobiles. Particularly of interest in the art are attempts to form automobile bodies of plastic which is lower in specific gravity than steel sheets and glass.
If an automobile body structure is formed of plastic, it is lightweight, but poor in rigidity. If a plastic material is combined with other material or materials for increased rigidity, then the weight or cost of the formed body is increased.